All I Know
by I'm Judging You
Summary: I have to choose between my team, my mentor Batman, and Slade. The choice should be an obvious one since I hate Slade and actually don't see "eye to eye" with my mentor, but its a choice so much harder than you think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story and my first attempt at a Teen Titan fic and a multi chapter fic. This is a new writing style of mine, so tell me what you think. The TT timeline is a little mixed up.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**Warnings: A bit of language, but nothing big.**

* * *

It had been three hours. Three hours since I woke up here. I'm not quite sure where "here" is, but it resembles that of a prison. The walls are made of cement blocks and are as gray as ever. The floor is a paler gray, but still the same dull material. In Front of me sits a door made of reinforced steel. There is no handle on the inside, and that sucker in bolted down tight. The room is lit by bright LED lights. The light are giving of this buzzing sound that is giving me a headache.

Their is a mattress in the corner with a scratchy blanket and an old stained pillow... I don't want to know what the pillow is stained with. Can't be anything good.

A bucket sat in the other corner, at first I didn't know what it was their for, but within the first hour, nature called and it became clear. And now the room stinks of pee. Above the bucket hangs a clock. Glancing at the clock, I note the time. Great. I've been here for three hours and four minutes.

_I'm so bored._

I have been striped of my uniform,(except the mask) and put into orange sweatpants, a white T-shirt, and a button up orange shirt. I'm wearing a prison uniform and I hate it. I promised myself I would never wear this again.

Alright, focus Robin. How did you get here? I can't really remember anything other than waking up here... No, wait, that's not true. I can remember... I just don't want to. It gave me a bigger headache and an empty feeling. But to help myself figure at the situation, I racked my brain to remember what happened today.

**06:00 am**

Waking up this morning was normal. Got up, ate a breakfast of toast, brushed teeth, trained for an hour, and showered all before anyone else got up. Raven was up before all the others, like usual.

"Hey Raven." I smiled at her, and took a seat at the couch in our lounge. She acknowledged my presence with a nod and a low mumble as she took a swing out of the milk carton. One might think that is unusual behavior for Raven, but she is an entirely different person in the morning. Raven is _definitely_ not a morning person.

Cyborg is up next, like every day, he starts the morning with a bowl of mystery meat and some morning programing or something... Don't know what he does in his free time when alone but I assume that's what he did this morning.

Cyborg is a good friend. He will always be the first during a mission to realize that that I'm only human and I make mistakes. I feel like he remembers I'm only fifteen and can't act like a fearless leader with all situations. If I were to ever give up my position, it would go to Cyborg.

Starfire was up next looking completely beautiful and pretty. It looked like she never went to sleep, her hair and cloths were perfect, just like yesterday... Okay, you got me, I have a thing for Starfire. Not sure if I could ever tell her that, but everyone else (including the public) have seemed to have figured that out.

Beast Boy rose around noon, looking similar to a living zombie, his green coloring didn't help.

Now my head is really starting to hurt. Its a constant throbbing that won't ease up, but I need to figure out why I am here.

**12:07**

Everything seemed normal till a bit after noon. Now I remember. How could I not? The titans got a call from someone. Someone important, someone familiar...

My gut fills with rage and I let out a frustrated growl. My former mentor called, and that's not a good thing. Me and the Big Bat haven't seen eye to eye for the past year or so, our fights and disagreements finally drove me away about four months ago, and I hadn't heard from him since. I was so surprised he hadn't shown up at the tower and drug me back to Gotham after the first month... he was probably waiting for me to come crawling back to him and ask for forgiveness. _That's not going to happen. _

I remember Beast Boy calling me from the training room with a all hailing expression on his face. " Dude, uh..." He scratched the back of his head and looked down at his shoes, obviously not sure what to say, " Someone's called for you, hes on the big screen." We walked to the main room together, but Beast Boy lingered around the entrance to the room, and by Raven who stood cloaked in the corner, watching carefully.

Cyborg stood in front of our over sized screen that held the image of The Batman, though the screen only showed the Dark Night from the shoulders up. That only made him look twice as intimidating.

It looked as though Cyborg had been keeping Batman occupied till he got their. Good job Cyborg. He was wearing that expression that only covered his face when shit got serious. Cyborg's voice matched his expression. "You gotta' talk to him Rob." Cyborg walked away, towards where BB, Raven and now Starfire watched.

I walked up, making sure I was standing at full height and wearing a strong, dominant expression. Even I don't want to look weak in front of my old Mentor.

Now my head is booming, but I must force myself to keep on remembering in fear I will lose my train of thought. Come on Robin. Be a Man.

"Robin, Pack your bags, you're coming home. " He said it as blunt as ever, as if it were a normal way to start a conversation after four months. _No Way in hell that's going to happen._

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." I said, trying to match his blunt no-shit attitude. Must of worked because Batman frowned and I heard Starfires and BB's breath catch in there thought.

The intense look Batts gave me made me break a sweat. Then I realized I knew why he was calling me back to Gotham Now.

"Don't think I haven't heard of the Slade incident. You are too young and inexperienced to continue on your own. Reisine your position and come back to Gotham to continue your training."

Of course, the Slade incident. The Titans and I resolved that only a week and a half ago. Of course he would know about it too, It was all over every newspaper, and, I stole from Wayne Enterprises. I Knew this would happen. _Damn._

I shuddered then and I shudder now just thinking about the incident. It was horrible, and it had lasted for a whole month. The month was torture. I now truly fear Slade, and for good reason, he has carved several "S's" into my back, and scared my body head to toe. Brutal Bastard

Note to self, Slade might be behind It.

Here is where my memories start to get really foggy.

I don't remember much of the rest of the conversation with batman, But I know I did some yelling, and so did he. Just like old times. The Titans got involved, but the only Cyborg and raven had a logical argument.

My memory skips a bit. The next thing I can recall is me Storming out of the room, and Batman telling me I had till Friday. _"Fuck you Bruce."_ The connection is cut, and I'm not sure if I said that of not.

"Friend Robin, are you alright?" Oh sweet Starfire, don't worry about me.

I assured her I was, and I took a ride on my Bike before anyone else could console me. I NEEDED time alone, and now that I remember this, I am almost glad I have time alone now. Almost.

I rode out on my bike, just looking to relieve stress... Come on Grayson, what happened next? Its so Fuzzy.

I remember a scream, not mine, not yet. A woman's scream. I race in a alley, wanting to help the woman... There was no woman.

Come on Robin Think.

My headache is out of control, I hear my heartbeat. I might puke.

_Think!_

There was a man in the alley. A man In a bronze mask- Slade! Slade is behind this!

I remember a sharp pain. I scream. Slade had a voice recorder, that was what the scream was. It was an ambush, a trap._ Shit._ Another sharp pain, and I must of passed out.

Slade had kidnapped me. In broad daylight. Maybe Bruce is right.

My headache is sooooo bad now. The bright light and the buzzing sound it's produces have seemed to have been magnified. It hurts my head. Everything hurts. I need it to stop now. It is like a migraine times twenty. I crawl to the mattress and I'm pulling the blanket over my head and-

**NOTHING**

I come too, and I glance to the clock.

**11:09**

I've been here five hours and thirty five minutes. I still don't know where here is, but I have a better Idea. I am still in this horrible prison uniform that I promised myself I wouldn't wear again. The pillow is still stained with mystery liquid. The room still smells of my pee, and the light is still making that obnoxious buzzing sound. However, now I am too scared to be bored, and my head is clear.

I need to pee again. I get up, and walk up to the bucket and relieve myself. Just as I finish up, I hear footsteps outside the door.

The footsteps are familiar. I know who they are made by. I lived with them long enough to be able to recognize them. I hate them. I hate who they are made by.

I hear several clicks, which must be locks on the door. Shit. I know its not Batman, though I wish it was. I want him to come save my ass again. _Just like old times_. But only its not. Bruce is right, Batman is right, I want him to come and save me from this monster, but I know he won't.

All I know is that I have till friday. All I know is that the room is a dull gray. AlI know is that I am wearing what I never wanted to wear ever again. All I know is that the light is annoying, and the room smells like pee. I know not to trust the pillow. I know that the big heavy reinforced steel door is being unlocked, and that is is opening.

And I know who is opening it.

* * *

**Could really use a good few reviews. I know where this is going, but only barely, so if you have any ideas through them at me. Expect another chapter by Friday.**

**Oh, and I need a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Its a day late but I don't think anybody's reading. If you are, review, even if its bad.**

* * *

The door slowly creeks opens and the devil himself walks threw it... Wait, No, its only Slade. I get the two mixed up a lot. The man is wearing his usual attire, with the exception of no mask. That's not that unusual, I saw his face plenty of times as his apprentice, though I almost wish I had not. The man has short, white hair, and a white goatee along with an eye patch on his left eye, and no, he is not a pirate. His face is mostly wrinkleless but shows a bit of age. I estimate the man 30-38 despite the white hair.

I hate his face. I hate everything about him. My face twists into a deep scowl at his dominating presence.

Slade is walking with a spring in his step. It is hard to tell, but I see he is excited. Why? I don't yet know, but I have the slightest of feelings it has something to do with me.

Funny, all my problems have something to do with me.

I make sure to try to keep a mostly neutral look on my face, just like my mentor, I don't want him knowing I'm scared.

Slade snickers at my prison jump suit. The man briefly glances at the bucket of pee in the corner, but for the most part ignores it. Good. I don't need my nemesis teasing me about my bodily fluids.

"Hello Robin." His voice is as smooth as a jazz singer, and has an almost sarcastic undertone. I hate it.

I can't answer him immediately. This man is the source of all my recent nightmares, the reason I betrayed my team. A inhuman growl escaped my throat. At this moment I am not sure if I hate or fear him more. For my self image I'll say hate.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I speak, but my voice is small and frail due to lack of recent use. " Why, why am I here?"

The bastard smiles. I'm disgusted, he finds this funny!? My expression is now far from neutral, but at least I don't look scared.

"Ohh Robin, as impatient as ever I see." Slade smirks. With the mask you wouldn't be able to tell, but he smirks all the time. Without the mask, you get to see all his facial expressions, even the scary ones. That's the reason I almost wish I never see his face.

I make a indecisive gesture, and look down at the gray floor.

I don't know what this man wants.

The buzzing of the light is starting to make my head hurt again, and I sit down on the mattress and hold my head. My eyes aren't leaving Slade.

" Sick before the injection is even administered? You must do better than that Robin." I react before Slade can make a move. My head whips up towards him so fast I fear it will explode.

"Injection!?" My heart is beating faster at the word. Injection, what is he going to do to me?

He smirks again and it is making me sick- err, sicker. Why won't he tell me what he is going to do! Everything with this dreadful man is encrypted in code, why can't he be simple and easy to read?

Slade doesn't answer. The bastard... He moves slightly closer, and sits on the other end of the mattress. This puts me on edge.

Its at this moment I realize Slade left the big steel door open. Yes, I am only now realizing this. Damit Grayson. I attempt to get up and make a run for it, But I know it is a poor idea. I don't know where I am. He does. Slade is faster and stronger than me, and a fight will not help my head. Maybe he left it open in hope I'd try to run..

There are a long few minutes of silence and I debate attacking him. I know it would be a fruitless attempt, but I feel as though I must do something. I could demand answers, but at this point in time it is clear Slade gives out information when he want to. He will reveal his diabolical plan soon enough. I think.

My headache is subsiding once again, and the other man seems to notice to. He speaks, but in a low tone that sends shivers down my spine. The hair on the back of my next stands on end. "I don't like to lose Robin." The sentence and sincerity threw me off, as I expected something much... different.

"If you were to ever try something like that again," he looked at me with a steel gray eye, with an almost bored expression. "I might not hesitate to eliminate you."

If any warning bells weren't going off before, they are now.

"You are going to be my apprentice, but I learned that forcing you received less... satisfaction." positive results.

Its safe to say I am scared. Perhaps too scared to respond in any proper way, so I don't yet.

Slade speaks again. "You are going to come to me willingly."

I can't help but explode here. "What! No way in Hell! ahhrg" I grimace at the pain it caused my head.

Note to self, no loud outbreaks.

Slade notes the head problem, but continues anyway. "You'll come to me when I am the only one who can help you." That stupid face of his takes a look that lets me know I'm screwed.

Much quieter, I reply. "H-how?"

"All will be revealed in time." I hate that saying. Mama said that a lot, but she wasn't exactly their when the time came. I hope Slade isn't there when the time comes.

the man stands, and walks to the the door, which is still open mind you.

"How sick are you." He said it as if it is a statement rather than a question. I answer immediately.

"Just a migraine." The other nods, and begins to walk out the door.

"Get well, you'll need to be in your best condition for the sternum." What!?

I contemplate asking him what he means, or why I'm here, or asking him for food. I thought I'd even call him a bastard and argue repetitively like we used to, but no, I just let him leave.

The door shuts with a loud sound that resembles breaking glass.

I hear the locks outside the door click.

I feel very lonely, very lonely. sigh.

Glancing at the clock, I note the time.

11:33

I'm lonely, have a minor headache, would like some food and water, and am scared to near death.

I am unsure what to do with myself, and very bored. I am not sure if I will be able to sleep, so I don't. Besides, I don't trust the pillow.

I just sit on the mattress, and listen to the annoying light as is slowly driving me crazy.

THE TITANS RAVENS P.O.V.

Robin has been missing for a good few hours now. He stormed out after the heart to heart talk with his mentor, and hasn't touched base since. He won't answer his communicator, not even when Starfire answered. . Robin does this alot, and thats usually ok, but Starfire keeps bugging me about this bad feeling she has been having since the moment he left. I'm starting to get this feeling too. He was seething with anger when he left, and Robin doesn't work all that well with anger, it clouds his mind and he tends to do rash things.

Maybe the feeling I am getting is because of What Batman had said to Robin. The whole conversation was intense and I didn't really want to get involved, but after Batman ordered Robin back to Gotham, I couldn't help It. We need Robin, he is the only one who can pull our team together like he does. Its so easy to follow Robin, and he knows what hes doing.

I hear Starfire confronting Beast Boy about her stress right outside my door.

"But friend Beast Boy, I fear the worst for our friend Robin." I can practically hear Beast Boy roll his eyes.

"Don't worry about it star, Robin can take care of himself, besides, hes a cool dude."

Beast Boy is always in denial. He refuses to see problems till they were knocking at his door. He is barely seeing the Batman ordeal as bad thing, he was talking to Cyborg about how cool batman was. But Beast Boys blissful innocence can be a good thing. He didn't believe Robin had turned, Just like Starfire.

Besides, I bet it helps him sleep better at night.

"But Friend beast Boy, last time Robin Robin went missing..." Starfire didn't need to continue, Beast boy had already fallen silent. The two remained silent for a minute and I thought they left.

"Don't worry Star, Robin will come Back unharmed, and when he gets back, he'll kick Batman's Butt."

I can't help but smile.

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think, and I still need a beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, I update quick with a lot of reviews. Thanks to anyone who commented. Really.**

* * *

**02:19**

I have not slept since Slade came in, and I'm really tired. I am tempted to flop down in the bed and drift off into peaceful dreams, but I know only nightmares would come. If I were to fall asleep, would Slade be their when I wake up? Don't know and won't think about it.

Around twelve the lights dimmed to almost nothing. I appreciate the gesture, it helped calm me down, but there's no way I would sleep after what Slade told me.

What sternum? What Injection? All this stress was making me want Bruce.

Yeah, _want_ Bruce. When I was his sidekick and ward, I got kidnapped a good few times, each time he would come either as Batman or Bruce Wayne and get my ass out of a seemingly impossible situation. Each time it scared or traumatized the hell out of me, then he would insure me it was ok and we would live happily ever after and all that crap. Its embarrassing, but I'm glad he was their each time.

I'll admit I've wanted him to come and rescue me or show up and make everything better as a Teen Titan. Once was during an alien invasion. Once was during the apprentice incident. Trust me, the Justice League did their part in the alien invasion. But he never came for the Slade incident. No matter how much the man beat me, no matter how much he hurt me, the Dark Night wouldn't show.

The Apprentice incident gave me more scars, emotional and physical, than I will ever admit.

The clock reads 02:27.

Big woop. Still won't sleep.

When I couldn't sleep back at the manor, Bruce would tell me suck it up. If I had a nightmare however, he'd hold me close and whisper some empty promises into my ear, sometimes he would even tell me he loved me. He would tell me it already happened, thats ridiculous, or that it would never happen. I was a troubled kid, so I had nightmare around twice every month, every day if something traumatizing just happened. He stopped doing that when I turned eleven. He stopped holding me close when I was eleven and a half. He stopped telling me he loved me when I was twelve and I half.

That hurt.

I can't decide if I want to go back to him or not. I miss what we had, he was really like a father to me. He made it clear that he wasn't though. He would correct others if they called me his son, and he never once called me that himself. I called Bruce Dad a few times, and each time he would either ignore it, correct me, or look at me like I was sick or bleeding to death, and yes, a few of those times I was sick or bleeding to death, but thats not the point.

I am realizing that I want what me and Bruce had when I was very young. Our relationship worked, as awkward as it was, it worked. I really miss that.

Can't stay awake. The mattress in the corner is calling my name. I can't help it. The stress and strong emotions are getting to me and I need a break. I curl into the mattress and pull the scratchy blanket over my stupid orange jump suit. I lay my head on the pillow, and I'm out.

**10:00**

I'm surprised I slept that late. I usually get up at six forty-five. Oh well.

I need to pee again, and the room soon coats itself in the scent of fresh pee. Like the smell of stale pee wasn't good enough.

I'm hungary, It is nearing 24 hours since I had my last meal. I need food. Preferably pizza.

I hear the click of the outside lock and the door creaks open. Slade walks thru the door in full uniform.

I tence. Can't help it, the mans intimidating. But thankfully he cuts to the chase before I have time to react.

"Are you feeling well?" I am feeling fine, just worried. And stressed. And hungary. I nod.

"Good, come with me."

I follow him willingly. Out the door is a big stone hallway that only leads one way. I walk slightly behind Slade, and remain silent the majority of the trip. I don't dare run, I do have some sense of self preservation.

When I talk, my voice is raspy and mellow and blunt. "Why am I in a jumpsuit?"

The prison uniform bugs me more than you think.

Slade snorts. I hate when he dismisses my questions so easily. But this time he answers. "I thought it would push some buttons."

Damn him. Really.

We continued to walk down this long hallway, our footsteps falling in a almost arithmetic pattern

Can't help but remember.

Life has been shit since the moment my parents died. Gotham is a horrible place with too many orphans, so all of the orphanages were full. My luck landed me in the gotham juvenile detention center for boys much older than me. My social worker told me it was only till a spot at a group home opened, but we both know it was just to get rid of me for the time being. Every day for a month I woke up in that drab orange jumpsuit. It made me feel like a prisoner. It made me feel like I really did something wrong. It made me feel like a caged animal. By the time Bruce got me out of that hell hole, I had lost fifteen pounds, gotten beaten and beaten three different kids, and had contracted two minor STDs. It was almost as bad as the night my parents died, no, I take that back. I still hated it, loathed it, despised it even. I promised myself I would never have to wear that dreadful suit again. Yet I am. And I hate it.

"Bastard." I mutter under my breath.

Slade obviously heard that because I'm finding myself being pushed up against the stone wall with my arm twisting behind my back. Ouch, crap!

"Apologize." says a voice hard as stone.

"I'm-I'm sorry... grahhh." Then he lets go and continues walking down the hallway. Five doors come into view, but each of them has a electric lock only Cyborg could hack.

Slade types a bazillion number code into one door, and it opens.

The room scares me. A lot. Its similar to a laboratory, but except white everything is gray. This guy really likes gray. I take a few steps in, and immediately decide this is a horrible, god awful room that I should avoid, and I take a few steps back and try to leave this room, but Slade blocks the door.

Slade is not letting me escape. I push and shove and punch but he won't budge. My fear is tearing my heart in two and freezing my blood solid. What going to happen?

Bad. This is bad. Really Bad. I feel like a panicked animal. Can't run, can't hide, can't fight against Slade. It's hopeless. I lock up.

"Relax Robin." Slades voice is oddly soothing. He gently puts his hands on my shoulders. "Breath." I realise I wasn't breathing. I take a few greedy gulps of air, and start to breathe more normally.

"Are. You. Alright." I think so and nodd. "You almost had a panic attack, have you had one before?'

Duh, I'm Robin. This was my fifth. I don't trust my voice at the moment, so I only nod.

Slade sighs, and leads me out of the room by my hand. I don't attack him. He is being so... human. Its creepy yet comforting.

Slade enters the code into another door. This room is a normal 90s kitchen with yellow wallpaper. Woah.

Not what I expected. At all. Thats all right, I'll take it. I park myself in a chair by the table and try to settle down further. I'm lost is my own mind. I'm quite confused. My mind wanders to things and memories I rather not describe before Slade places a plate full of scrambled eggs in front of me. When did he make these? How long was I trapped in my thoughts? Don't care, I'm hungry.

I dig into the eggs as fast as I can. Eating right after a panic attack probably wasn't the best idea, but I'm hungary. As I near the end of my plate, Slade sits in the chair across from me, and sets a large, like really large needle on the table.

Yep. All the sudden scared again.

"Sorry, should've realised the lab would be too overwhelming." Good choice of word.

I don't know how to reply, so I give him a nasty look. He snorts. Go figure.

"This," he gestured to the vile on the table, "Is the sternum Robin."

I figured.

'It will give you powers that mimic mine."

All hell breaks loose. I know Slades powers, and that their is a creepy giant painful needle on the table. My brain can't quite comprehend the rest. I am sure my expression matches that of a gaping fish.

"WHAT!?" I say so loud my ear drums pop.

Slade looks annoyed. Then he lets out a puff of amusement.

"Won't be to the same extreme as mine, much more mellow, but you'll need help all the same. You won't be able to control them, and when you need help restraining yourself, I'll be here. Ready to help. You'll be my apprentice, and you will do the job willingly. In exchange, I'll teach you to control yourself."

Oh hell no. No no no no noooo. "No way, No, No deal."

Slade probably smirks, its gotten to the point I can almost hear it.

"Robin, don't say that yet, you have no idea what it will be like." He looked at his hands with a bored expression. "Once I'm sure you won't die from the complex and dangerous sernum," now he's TRYING to scare me. Fuck him. "I'll let you go."

* * *

**Don't worry. Robin is NOT going to start flying or something like that, If you don't know what Slade's powers are look it it up on google. So, do you like the direction the story is going? I would like a little feed back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, thanks for all the reviews, and a shout out to Pokes, who has been ever so nice to me.**

* * *

**12:12 Cyborg P.O.V.**

Its now Tuesday, and Robin is still missing. Its been around 24 hours. We only have till Friday before Batman comes, and I really need to discuss a few things with the guy. Like what the hell are we going to do?

There's that nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Its telling me something's wrong, something's off, and it is. Batman is trying to take Robin, my buddy, away. Thats not what this hunch is telling me however. Its telling me even if Robin was angry, he would've come back to the tower by now. He disappears a lot but unless somethings wrong, he's always back by morning.

Starfire has brought this up to me so many times. I don't know what to do for the girl, so I tell her he's coming back soon and all that jazz. She'll then insist something is wrong and then get watery eyes and cry or something like that and I can't take it. I walk away.

BB has brought the whole scenario up this morning when the two of us were playing our morning video games. This whole time I thought he was just being naive and didn't see the problem, but he sounded genuinely worried this morning. Thankfully, after an argument between bacon and tofu he shook it off. I don't like seeing Beast Boy sad. I don't want anybody sad. I don't want to be sad.

To relieve stress, I've been working on the T-car all morning. Never heard her run better. My baby is looking extra snazzy and gleaming brighter than ever, but I could care less. I'm too stressed to care.

Raven must be noticing my lack of enthusiasm because she is coming this way. Stopping a few feet away from my work station, she talked.

"Cyborg, at this point we both know we have a problem." I stop working, wipe my hands of any grease and turn to her.

"A problem besides the Batman one." She adds after a minute.

I nod and suddenly become very interested in the tile floor, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"We can't keep shielding them. We can't keep telling them it will be alright and not to worry when we are ourselves."

I know who she's talking about. Star and BB. And shes right. She doesn't speak again, but I know what she is aiming for.

I sigh and look up to meet her gaze. "Lets go out and search the city for him." _Again._

01:57

Can't breath. Can't move. Can't even cry. My body's on fire. Or, at least it feels like it. My brain is fuzzy and having a hard time thinking straight. All I can think is pain. So much pain. Maybe I've had worse, but this pain is pretty high on the list.

Right after Slade introduced his master plan to me, he jumped me. He pushed me against a wall and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. _Shit._ I hate this man!

I continued to struggle anyway. Then I had blacked out.

I woke up several minutes ago, in my 'bed'. The creepy part is Slade is right next to me, talking in a low voice as he rubs soothing circles in my back. I know why he's here, to make sure the sternum he gave he gave me doesn't kill me. As creepy as Slade is acting, I'm kinda glad he's here. He is calming me down a little, and without him I might think I was dead. Its that bad.

I keep choking and spitting up blood so I must be bleeding somewhere. I can't keep my eyes open for more than four seconds, but thats ok. I can't sleep either. I really want to, I want to drift into oblivion and take a break from all this torture, but I can't. Even if I try.

Slade murmurs something, but I don't quite catch it. What is he saying, should I care? Apparently so because he's shaking my shoulder. He talks again, but I can't decipher it. He shakes me again, a bit more aggressively. next time he talks he is yelling, and after a minute I get it.

"Robin Breath!"

Oh. Wasn't breathing. Thanks Slade. My lungs inhale a healthy amount of air exhale and continue the cycle. I feel a little better. Man this sternum is messing me up. Is it supposed to do that?

Don't care.

I attempt to talk to Slade, but all that comes out is a gurgel. I spit some blood in the (emptied) bucket by the mattress and try again.

"This _pant_ Is _pant_ going to kill me."

Slade sounded neutral. Which is odd for him, he always sounds triumphant. "No." After a moment he continued. "This is how its supposed to react. It will be excruciating, but is_ shouldn't_ kill you." Good. Or maybe not, death sounds like a good way to get out of all my problems.

I start shivering, and now I'm cold. Slade drops the blanket over my body but it isn't helping enough. The small contact I have with Slade, my enemy, the man I despise, is welcomed.

Hey, don't judge me. Its an off day.

**10:58**

Its over. Thank god its over. I'm far from one-hundred percent, but I feel a million times better. I'm still panting a little, I am soooooo tired, and I ache all over, but its over. Slade stayed with me for the whole ordeal, the whole nine hours or unrelenting agony, but its done.

I'm sitting in the obnoxious primitive yellow 90s kitchen. It feels oddly homey. Slade gave me chicken noodle soup, and I am picking at that but I am a little too distracted to enjoy it. Slade said that the sternum would give me his powers, just a little mellowed, how come I don't feel them? If anything I feel weaker, but after my experience, who wouldn't? I sip the soup again and Slade enters the room. I feel strangely at peace with him. Yeah, won't mention that to my team.

Slade sit across from me and simply stares at me. I see his face, his mask was long forgotten, along with his gloves and boots. My mask slipped off my face when I was under control of the sternum. Not a big deal. He knows who I am. He knows almost as much as Bruce knows about me. That unnerves me.

I find my voice. "You said after I get the injection, I am free to go."

"Yes, after I'm sure you won't have a relapse and kill yourself, you'll leave." Not sure if he is being serious or trying to scare me.

"There could be more of this?" I gulp. Slade nods but doesn't look too concerned.

"You'll be fine I believe. Good job living, their was a good chance it would Kill you." Oh.

We sit in silence and I finish my soup. "You won't notice much of a difference for a while, but It'll come-"

"-And I won't be able to control myself and will come crying back and be your apprentice and we'll both live happily ever after?" I finished sarcastically.

Slade just smiles sadistically.

The bastard. "Not going to happen." I scowled and tried to give him a Bat-glare, but I guess I'm not at Bruces level yet because Slade snorts.

"You'll freeze you'll face like that." Thats causes me a smile. I take another bite of my soup.

I sigh and think of what will come on Friday. Will Batman really come and drag me back or is he just bluffing? He seems serious. And of corse I'll have to explain this ordeal to him... and the Titans. Crap.

"What's on your mind?" Not the kind of question I expected Slade to ask, and there's no way I'm going to spill my heart out to this guy, not in-

"Bruce called me back to Gotham, but I don't want to go and leave my friends." Me and my big mouth right?

"Tell him go fuck himself." Didn't expect that. We sit in silence for a minute before we both burst out laughing.

"Yeah." I say half heartedly.

"No, seriously, you don't need him." Slade seemed serious.

But I doo. Slade is the reason why I doo. Ironic right?

"I will give you a change of clothes, and you will go back to your room. If you make it thru the night and morning smoothly, you free to go."

Music to my ears. "Really?"

"Really really."

The night passes mostly smoothly. For clothes, I get black boxers, a white T-shirt, and another orange jumpsuit. Gee, thanks Slade.

I vomited the soup, and now the room smells of puke, not pee. Nice change, but still not exactly pleasing...

My headache came back, but it isn't anything to severe. This is manageable, but I still feel weakened. I'm sure it'll wear off.

The lights dim, but still produce that god awful buzzing. I hear the buzzing, but I also hear something else this time, something I didn't once hear when I was in the room before. I hear the clock gently going tic tok tic tok tic tok. It was kinda relaxing, but now its a little annoying. The clock reads 06:22. I took little catnaps all thru the night, and though I'm still tired and feel kinda sickly, I'm too excited to sleep again. I made it thru the night smoothly, so I'll go home soon, right? Great.

Bad. How will I explain this to the team? 'Hey sorry I've been gone for two days, I was with Slade, who injected me with a magic sternum, and now I have slight superpowers that I may not be able to control.' Yeah. That would fly well... I may say that just to see their faces. Heh...

But what will I do about Batman? I used to love Bruce and I kinda do need him- wait! With the abilities the sternum gave me, will I still need him? Maybe I will tell him to go fuck himself, maybe I'll say it politely though, Bruce can be pretty scary.

_I used to love Bruce_. I did, but it's a funny choice of words. Do I not love him anymore? That man is, no, was family. Yeah, was. He isn't the same man that took me in. Once I turned eleven, he kind of lost intrest in me. He ignored me, we wouldn't do anything. He acted and treated me as if I was all grown up. I wasn't. I'm not. I can't decide what I feel of him.

What about Alfred? He was the Grandfather I never had, and if I returned I'm sure he would act as if nothing changed. "I Love You" was never the first words out of Alfreds mouth, but you know he did. It was obvious, the little things he would do for you showed it. This is going to sound sappy, but I love Alfred. He's family, but I don't know if Bruce still is.

'What if Bruce doesn't love you?' Ouch, don't want to think about it. He certainly doesn't act like he does. If he did would he have aloud me to leave him and Gotham at the age of fourteen? Shouldn't think about it...

Thankfully, I don't have to. The locks on the outside of the door are clicking louder than ever. The door creeks open.

For the first time, I'm not scared to see Slade walk thru the door. He snaps his ask on and he's in full attire.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

So, is the story going in the right direction? Anything not fit? Well anyway, thanks for reading. I won't be updating as fast when school starts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Its another chapter, but this ones shorter. The next will be pretty lengthy, so don't worry. A shout out to RedHoodLover and pokes, they are the best. Really.**

* * *

**07:13 Cyborg P.O.V.**

Once again, looking for Robin. I got up before everybody else just to take a drive in the T-car to unwind ya know? At first, it was to nowhere in particular but after I reached the end of town, I saw the river. I had to pull over. It was like something possessed me. The sides of the river are long eroded, and the river is fast and unpredictable. Not to far downstream you're going to run into some rapids. Past the rapids, reaches the ocean. A few miles along the coast the land gets really hilly, and a little farther you'll reach a cliff looking off into the ocean. A little to the side of the cliff, lays a long abandoned lighthouse.

I walked up the cliff, and looked to the ocean and to the old lighthouse. There was a reason I went their. This is where Robin usually goes when he has something heavy on his mind. I know, cause when he's gone missing before, I found him here.

The first time I saw him here, sitting on the very edge of the cliff, staring down at the waters sixty feet below, I thought he was here to commit suicide.

That of course scared the hell out of me, and I ran up to him screaming "Don't do it Robin!" and stuff like that, oopps.

Then he confessed he just liked heights and came up here to think. I felt both relieved and stupid. Really stupid. Robin supposedly comes here quite often. I could see why, though the drop is high the scenery is superb.

Of course, I already checked there twenty times, but just had to again. I took of in the T-car, and have been searching the city ever since.

So far, no dice.

Thats to be expected at this point. This makes me so pissed, so frustrated. Why is this so hard!? Yeah, I'm angry. I'm pissed. I can't control my self. I need to go home. I turn around, and drive through main street to get home. Maybe I'll make it back before anyone realises I'm missing. Hopefully.

I pass the park. Its early enough in the morning that almost no one is their, just an old lady feeding birds, a dog walker, and a kid in orange. I don't pay much attention, but I can tell someone's a little out a place. A kid in orange walking around the park early in the morning, now he's waving at me. What's this kids deal? Don't know, and for once I'll let the police handle it.

Don't get me wrong, the only reason I still live is to help people, but I'm seething with anger. We just got Robin back from Slade and he's missing again. Convenient right? Maybe Slade's behind this, God I hope not, but knowing where he is would give me a little piece of mind.

12:46 Raven P.O.V.

The alarms sounded. Someone's in the tower. Immediately I'm on alert. I levitate out and find Beast Boy running out of his room in the form of a green bloodhound. He sniffed the air, and motioned to the main room. I got the message. We ran down the hallway, and I soon heard Cyborg running behind the two of us good. Starfire must already be in the main room.

Something doesn't feel right. I stop outside the entrance to the main room to listen, and surprisingly Beast Boy and Cyborg head my example.

"But Starfire, _pant pant pant_, don't you recognise me?" The voice sounds vaguely distressed. He's talking to Starfire as if they are close, and that mean- WAIT!

"Friend Robin..." Robin! We storm into the room, no longer ready for attack. Wow. We stare at eachother for a minute, not sure of what to say or do.

The first one to break the silence is Beast Boy. "Dude..."

Robin is their. But he was a mess. We couldn't recognise him.

Black limp unruly hair partially covers bright, bright blue eyes. No mask. His face had a few bruises, and it was deathly pale. He wore a kicked puppy look. The disturbing part was what he was wearing.

An orange jump suit. Like the ones in the Jump City Adult Correctional Facility, The local Insane Asylum, and almost every prison in the U.S.

What did you do Robin?

"R-Robin?" Cyborg asked.

He nodded. "I know it looks bad,_ pant pant_, But I can explain everything."

Now I notice the smaller details. He is panting, his face is sweaty, he isn't standing right and stumbles. He coughs, and looks at us expectantly.

He's sick.

We wait another moment in silence. Starfire, thank god, breaks it and lets this odd new Robin know we missed him with a giant flying hug. "Robin!"

"Oughh, Hey Star, _cough_." Yes, his health seems to be lacking.

This triggers Beast Boy, who jumps in and gives Robin a hug to. They reunite while me and Cyborg stay back and exchange looks. I speak up.

"So, you've been missing for 48 hours, make us worried sick, then come back maskless, with no uniform, in a prison orange jump suit looking like death?" The rest of the team looks at me like I was being rude, but Robin knows better. He smiles.

"...Yeah, like I said, I can explain." he gives me a knowing look.

"And you, will, but after we get you treated." He grins as Starfire and Beast Boy excitedly guide Robin to the infirmary, completely ignoring the bruises marring his face, the lack of mask, (we've never seen his eyes) and the orange jump suit.

Their naive kindness is a gift.

Cyborg hangs back a little, but ignores it all the rest. Good. This should be a happy moment, besides... Robin has only ever done something bad when under control by Slade, right?

So this can't be what It looks like.

This is a happy moment. Robins alive, and I've been thinking the worst. What a relief.

Starfire took Robins arm and pulled him to the infirmary.

Then Robin stops, leans against a wall, and starts painting heavier than ever. He holds his head and lets out a grown. He is in obvious pain. Not a relief. Well, sorta, at least he's back.

"Robin!" Starfire shouts. But he's already clasps to the floor, holding his abdomen and biting back a scream. Each and every one of us are shocked to see a blood red tear drip down his face. Shit, what the hell?

I rush to his side. "Robin, what's happening!?" Cyborg starts running stats on him right their. Starfire weeps and Beast Boy stands uselessly to the side, unsure of what to do, but who will blame him?

"Robin, what's going on?" Then he screams, a violent, painful scream and a trickle of blood drops from his mouth. Oh god, what do we do?

He starts shaking and cries out again. Thankfully, Cyborg talks. "Robin, you got to tell us what's happening man."

Robin make a choked noise, and answers. "...grrr..._pant pant_ Its the pant Relapse..."

* * *

**Don't be afraid to tell me your opinion. And sorry for the short length, but this seemed like a good way to end it. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again, this chapter is one of my favorites to write, I am proud of it. Thanks to all you reviewing people, you guys make me happy. Next chapter will be either tomorrow or the next day.**

* * *

**01:00**

Slade said I'd be out of the woods, but here I am experiencing a violent relapse. Really violent. Damn him.

I'm now on a medical bed, with my teammates rushing all around me, I can't bring myself to look at their faces, as I'm sure they'd be horror stricken. Between all the chaos, I can identify voices and a few phrases. None of them are sticking to me with any importance. Except-

"Breath Robin!" Oh, right. Thats important. I suck in a greedy amount of air and keep going.

It feels like my bodys failing. Its going down hill fast. And oh how it hurts so much. I'm screaming, shaking, puking blood and crying red tears. Great. Kill me now.

My eyes focus out, which scares me. Am I going blind? Am I dying?

I think I hear BB scream.

Cyborg is yelling at Beast Boy, I can't quite tell about what, but the words 'leave now' and 'you're not helping' stick out. Geez Cyborg you're not helping either.

I think Beast Boy starts leaving but changes his mind. I feel a warm ball of fur pressed up against my side. It's helping more than you would think. He helps keep me warm as the next stage hits, cold. Just like in the gray room, I start to freeze. I feel Starfire gram my hand and squeeze tight. It comforts me. I can't see her, but I know shes their.

I'm panting, but that means I'm breathing. I'm shaking, but everything else seems to get better.

I'm able to mutter out a bit "I'm sorry." Now I think I'm crying real tears. I'm going to die on them.

"Robin, don't be sorry. Just tell us what's happening." I hear Raven say clearly. The worry is evident in her voice, not something I'm used to.

I say as clearly as I can with all the energy I can gather "its the relapse."

"Relapse of what?" I believe Cyborg says.

"The... Sternum." I feel somewhat better and try to get up, but Cyborg gently pushes me down. "Is it over? he asks.

I answer him with a seizure. It gets bad again. My eyes sting so much I must shut them. My arms fly around and the team struggle to restrain me. I scream again, but this time it sounds more like a sob. This is it huh? My hearing is fading. I'm going numb, which is almost good with all this pain.

"Robin!" Everyone's shouting at me, but Starfire is the only one I hear. I feel bad, cause I never asked her out.

I missed a good opportunity. I would like to think I'll go with no regrets, but almost everything I've done is a regret.

I'm now dying, for real. Slade was wrong, the sternum will kill me. I know these are my last thoughts, so as I black out I try to think of something pleasant. Something good. Something I wouldn't mind thinking of in this situation, so nothing in the future.

I don't think of the circus, or my beautiful mother, or husky father. I don't even try to remember the circus animals that posed as my best friends or the first criminal I beat down.

I remember Bruce holding hands with an eight year old me, him holding me as I cry, him telling me stories as he tucked me into bed. I remember Bruce bandaging my wounds, him telling me not to do it to myself, him telling me I was worth it. The last thing I remember is him telling me, "I love you."

It's bittersweet.

01:23 Beast Boy P.O.V.

Robin is hooked up to life support. He has been for several minutes now. I know I'm not a genius, but I can tell he's not waking up anytime soon. I'm in the form of a green collie, the kind of dog I know he likes. I saw him eyeing them in the pet store window. I'm still at his side, half laying on his lap. Starfire is crying in the chair next to the bed. Raven and Cyborg are talking quietly across the room, whatever they are saying I can guess the topic. 'what to do now.'

When Robin gets up, I'm gonna do something really nice for him. I don't know what yet.

I don't know what happened, he got hurt bad I guess. This was the first time I've seen him really, really hurt, the first time I've seen our fearless leader cry, and the first time I've heard our Robin scream. I don't think any less of him, in this situation I would of been sobbing. If I was human I'd be crying with Starfire. It's a good thing dogs don't have tear ducts. He kept mumbling on about how he was sorry and about a sternum. I have no clue what it meant but it sounded important, ya know?

I suppose we should let Robins loved ones know of the situation. Does he have loved ones? Well, Batman, but I don't know if the team is on speaking terms with him. I look to Robin... yeah, Batman needs to know of the situation, but how will we contact him? Hmm, well, Robin is also really close to Red Arrow and Kid Flash. Really close, he acted like a whole nother person around them. So, we could contact those two with our communicators, and they both have mentors in the justice league, and their mentors could tell Batman, right?

Right, or so I tell myself. I think of turning back into a human and telling Cyborg and Raven my idea, but then I would have to get up. I don't want to get up and change, I'm comfy and I feel as though I have to be here for Robin, even if the only way I can do that is by being his favorite type of dog curled up and giving him warmth. Yeah, that sounds useful.

Starfire is giving me some weird looks, but what does she know? Dogs are helpful to everyone. Cyborg gives me a sad smile. Raven is meditating in the corner. The clock just keeps ticking away. We've been here for several minutes, and not a one of us knows if leaving would be acceptable yet. I'm not leaving, but I can tell Cyborg is getting anxious and Starfire has to pee.

You can sense a lot more as a dog. I should be one more often.

I start to doze off. Can't help it, something about position and warmth I guess, I shut my eyes. Its oddly relaxing.

I'm startled awake by Cyborgs communicator. Someone's calling. Cyborg gets it, lets out an annoyed huff, and flips the device open.

"Hello?" Kid Flash is on the other land, I can't see him on the screen, but It's definitely his voice.

"Hey Cy, Just calling to ckeackupandstuff, I triedtocall Robin, _breath_, butheisn'tusinghiscomunicatorwhywon'theanswerme could you put him on the line?" Like usual, he talked too fast and we couldn't understand most of what he was saying, but he sounded really happy. Oh man, we need to break the news to him. I don't think he even knew Robin was missing for 48 hours. I'm glad I'm not on the phone with him, poor Cyborg.

My ears prick up as the whole room waits for Cyborgs response. Raven gives him a 'do you want me to do it look?' But Cy shakes his head no. Man that guy can be tough.

"Cy?" Cyborg excuses himself and takes the conversation into the hallway.

I, and probably Star and Raven, could only hear snippets of the conversation.

Cyborg: Kid, I got some news to break..._something I can't decipher_...Robin's in bad shape..._another something_

Kid Flash: WHAT!? Rob's like a little brother and I'm just learning of this!

Man, Kid flash is loud. Wait, he knows of the apprentice problem right? Yeah, he must. I think so...

Cyborg mutters something half apologetic half angry sounding. Then we all hear Kid flash say, "Thats it. I'm running over now!"

Cyborg didn't half to explain what was going to happen to once he re-entered the room. About three minutes pass, the only noises are the clock, the machines, and my breathing.

"Kid Flash is coming, Is he not?"

I whine.

"I think so," Raven looks towards Cyborg for reassurance. He nods.

The alarms go off but we don't fret it. We know who it is. Moments later Kid Flash burst threw the door, in quite the rush, "Robin!?" He blurts out. He freezes in his tracks as he looks in our general direction. "...Rob." I whine, Starfire sobs, Raven looks at her feet, and Cyborg looks the other way. Raven take Kid Flash in the other room to explain the situation. Good, I won't have too.

Wow... That sounded lazy.

I can only imagine what Kid Flash is feeling. Comatose Robin on life support without a mask in an orange prison jumpsuit and he doesn't know why. Even I don't really know why.

Cause we have company, I jump off Robin and onto the floor. I shake, and turn back into a human.

I use the bathroom, and walk to the main room where I hear everyone's voices. I enter the room and catch the end of a conversation. "Alright, I'm calling Roy, he decides when we should call Batman."

* * *

**If you didn't know, Roy is Speedy. I'm rather proud of this chapter. Don't forget, when robin wakes up he will have to deal with the effect of the sternum. (Powers) I'm excited to wright that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its late, but thats what you get when school starts.**

**Few things to say. Thanks for pointing out that I've been mixing up serum and Sternum. Me and my English ya know? If I'm mixing up any other words, go ahead and let me know.**

**Robin and kid Flash are good friends, and Robin and Speedy are more of rivals. And I did call Roy Red Arrow, sorry, I'm used to Young Justice. I'll go fix this.**

**11:35**

* * *

I wake up. Woah, wait, I just woke up. I look at my hands for reassurance, yep. I'm alive. It's official. I'm hooked up to a hundred and one machines, each one making it's own distinct sound. The sounds annoy me, they are much too loud. I tear the tube out of my thought, and disconnect myself from the other machines as well. Wow, I feel great. Kinda odd though. And really hungry.

I get up and look around the room. No one is here, guess I'll go find them. The light from the window suggests its either late afternoon or early morning. I get up.

My legs are half asleep but otherwise I feel great. Really good compared to what had happened. How long ago was that? How long have I been out? I stumble over to the bathroom right across from the medical room and catch myself in the mirror.

Someone took the liberty of removing that dreadful orange jumpsuit, and now I'm only in a white T-shirt and black boxers, no mask. I walk to my room and find know one on the way, the tower seems really empty, where is everybody?

Once in my room I pull on a pair of jeans contemplate whether or not I should put my mask on, the team has already seen my eyes, so why bother? Doesn't seem like anyones in the tower anyway.

I leave my room and search of anybody still in the tower, they wouldn't leave me alone right? Not in the state I was in. I hope they wouldn't leave me alone. I would really like some company right now. I walk down the hallway and give each door a hearty knock each time I pass. No one answers, but when I get to Starfires door I hear voices.

The voices aren't coming from her room, sounds more like the main room. I stroll down the hallway and walk into the entrance room.

I hear lots of people talking. Good, the team is here. I could use some soliszation. And food.

Woah... everybody is here. Not only my team, but Kid Flash and Speedy as well. Didn't expect them all here. Should of worn the mask. Only Speedy hasn't seen my eyes here, and after a glare he knows better than to comment.

"Robin?" Starfire looks to me with big eyes. She seems to be debating whether or not to charge and give me one of those flying hugs she's so good at.

I hold out my arms. "Who else?" She charges me and wraps her arms around me tighter than a boa constrictor would. I handle it better than usual.

I've missed this. The rest of the team looks sort of confused, including Kid Flash and Speedy... What are they doing here? Why aren't they happy. Why aren't they happy? "What's up?"

"You weren't supposed to wake up for a while." Raven said. Why is that Bad?

"Isn't it a good thing I'm up?" Starfire removes her arms from me. Kid Flash stepped forward, he puts on a dazzling smile and turns to the rest of the team.

"Yeah guys, isn't it a good thing?" The rest of the team mutters agreements with fake enthusiasm. Speedy just nods. What's up? And why is Speedy in my tower?

Beast Boy speaks up next. "Yeah guys, we should totally party, I'll make the tofu dogs!"

"Oh no you're not you little bugger, we're having real hot dogs!" Cyborg told him as he raced to the kitchen trying to beat Beast Boy in the culinary arts.

We laugh at their antics, but I won't forget what they were like just a minute ago.

"What's up." I say, but it doesn't sound much like a question.

Raven speaks. "Robin, you've been out for two days." Ohh. _Ohhhh_. Oh. Shit. "Its Friday."

Oh crap. Batmans coming today, what will I say to him? This is stressing me out. But, It's okay, he doesn't know. My team doesn't know. Maybe I should keep it that way, but at least Batman won't know I was hurt.

I look at Kid Flash and Speedy.

Kid Flash was once my best friend. We had a fight a few years ago and haven't talked much since, but friendship doesn't exactly just go away. I can see why he would be here after he hear of my condition.

I turn to Roy, and raise an eyebrow. Why is he here? I get like Speedy, but we make everything into a competition. We are both the only non metahuman teens in the hero business. If he were to do better than me, how would I look? I'm the leader of the Teen Titans! I can't be shown up by Speedy!

Being around Speedy always makes me feel... Intimidated. Like he's always trying to do better. I guess we may have developed a almost... kinda like a love-hate relationship because of our rivalry. I like Speedy, I do, but he puts me on edge.

I still have to ask why he's here. "Speedy, why are you here?" Wow, that sounded cold hearted. I tence and regret the words.

"I don't hate you Boy Wonder, Aren't we good friends?" Speedy Smirked, I swear.

"Yeah..." Man this is awkward. Thankfully someone else speaks up.

"Anyway, Speedy is enough like you, we decided he would know whether we should or not..." Kid Flash trailed off.

Me and speedy are nothing alike. But thats not the point or argument.

"Decide what?" I hear BB and Cyborg stop rustling in the kitchen, Kid Flash looked down. They are uncomfortable again. Starfire takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Decide what?" I say again in a more demanding voice.

Cyborg comes this way, and decides to take one for the team and tell me. "We didn't know you would wake up." Was it that bad? "Soon anyway, and we knew batman was coming today."

I see where this is going. I don't like it. "Speedy would decide whether or not we tell Batman before he gets here." Cyborg sighs and looks me in the eye. "We told him. It wasn't easy to contact him."

I feel like exploding. Thats a stupid idea! I tence, and Starfire squeezes tighter. I calm down. They didn't know I would wake up before he got here, Batman knowing in advance might lead a less angry Batman. I can follow the logic, but I don't like it any more.

I look up. They expect me to explode. The whole tower is expecting me to yell at them. Even Speedy has wiped that smug look of his face. But I won't yell. I won't overreact. If I control myself more, it'll be easier when the powers kick in, right?

"Well, no use crying over spilt milk, right? Besides I'm starving." This shocks the team, but in a good way. After a moment Beast Boy puts a hand on my shoulder and leads me to the kitchen. "No problem! The tofu dogs are ready!" I sit down to a table and eat on of the disgusting pieces of food set in front of me... Not bad. I'm hungry enough.

Soon everybody is at the table and eating some type of lunch. We eat in silence, which is good. My ears have been picking up on a lot of stuff.

Raven is the first to speak, which is surprising, she doesn't talk much. "You're going to explain everything." Ah, yep, I knew this was coming.

"Yeah Dude, what serum?" Beast Boy adds.

"And the orange?" Kid Flash.

"Where have you been?" Adds Starfire in a almost upset voice.

I am going to need to explain the whole thing. I can't lie, as much as I would love to, It would be hard to hide as time progresses, I'm already feeling minor changes. I delay the discussion, not because I want to wait for Batman, or because I don't want to talk with my mouth full, but because I'm a coward and am too scared to say it right now.

"I will explain everything," I say in a confident voice, "But I'm waiting for Batman okay?"

They each seem to accept the answer.

"Well Blue Eyes, I should get going, I don't want to meet the big bad bat," Damn him, I wish I could bail on this situation this easily. The team says goodbyes, give friendly gestures, and watches Speedy leave.

Damn him again.

I peer at Kid Flash, but he doesn't seem to want to part. I'm not sure this is good or bad, both? I should really mend the ties between us, and he seems to feel the same.

"Rob, can I talk to you?" I get nervous, has he forgiven me? I nod and we step out of the room, ignoring the odd looks the team is giving us.

As soon as we are out of the room, my mouth speaks before my brain.

"KF, I'm sorry. I really am, I shouldn't of waited this long to apologize, but..." I shrug, not sure how to continue. We sit in silence for a minute, and I look to Kid Flash. He smiles and is about to say something, something good or he wouldn't be smiling, but the alarms start blaring.

They are loud, so much louder then I remember. There's an intruder, we all know who it is, but Starfire peeks her head threw the door anyway.

"Uh, friend Robin, I believe this it the man of bats?" I nod, "I'll be there in a moment." I turn to Kid Flash. He gives me a reassuring look and says, "I'll wait here." Chicken, bt I might do the same if I was in his shoes.

I meet my team in the main room, the alarms are still going off, but I ignore them."

"Rob-"

"Yeah, I know Cyborg, but you should know, he set the alarms off on purpose." This won't help their nerves. "He is practically announcing he is here, if he wanted to, he could've just sneaked into the tower and showed up behind us," I know I'm not helping my nerves. "This is his equivalent of knocking."

That shut everybody up. On the monitor built into Cyborgs arm, we could view him threw a security camera. He was just standing in the first floor, waiting. Cyborg shuts alarm off.

I gather up all the bravery I can muster, turn to my team. "We should go meet him, it's not polite to keep someone waiting. "

**12:07 Batman P.O.V.**

I want to see Robin, this Cyborg fellow made it sound like Robin wouldn't wake up from the odd attack his body had given him. I can't take another loss of someone close to me. I couldn't let Dick die.

I hear them coming. Good. They should feel privileged I didn't just invite myself in.

Well, I guess I did, but I let them know I'm here. I usually don't do that.

They're coming around the corner and, wait, Robins their. He looks very unkept, but otherwise fine. He hasn't his uniform, but a white t-shirt and jeans, no mask. I'll scold him for it later.

I make sure to keep a passive face and to stand still.

His little team stops a good few yards back, a few look ready to pounce. I give each of them a glare, though I could care less about them.

Richards okay. Thats over great, it's the best news I've heard in awhile.

Robin walks up closer to me, standing a few feet away, he looks ready to give me a speech on why he shouldn't leave and that I am a horrible person to live with and all that pointless stuff, but I stop him before he starts. I'll scare his team later, but for now I won't worry about my image.

I surprise both him and me, and I assume his team as well, with an awkward one handed hug. I pull him close, and wisper so only he can here.

_"I'm glad you're safe."_

* * *

Was the ending terrible?

I'm a little unsure about this chapter, so I could use some feedback. Sorry it took so long, and the next chapter should be sometime next week. Thanks for reading.


End file.
